


Once A Playgirl

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrenalin junkie aristocrat Lily Brindsley is used to relationships as short and as sweet as the thrills she seeks. But, when an accident puts her in the care of physiotherapist and single mum Erica Campbell, being bed-bound suddenly seems more than appealing! Lily may be a risk-taker… but letting Erica and her little girl into her heart will be her biggest challenge yet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuceTheWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuceTheWriter/gifts).



She remembers little of how hard she hit the ground, she knows only that she felt the wind rush past, praying desperately that the parachute would work. It had not worked. She had landed hard, the wind knocked out of her. 

Pain was what she remembered most. The pain of feeling herself slipping under, the pain of her body, twisted and mangled from the fall and hitting the ground, the pain of her broken legs. She could move them, barely, although she was not exactly eager to. 

Soon her eyes slid closed.


	2. Bed-Bound

Lily tried, at first, to refuse hospital, then, when she was able to move just enough that she could get from bed to wheelchair, she had discharged herself to go home. It was here she settled into bed and stayed there. 

She was woken by a doorbell, then by the sound of keys in the door. Her sister. Of course. The two had communicated almost telepathically since they were born. Megan always seemed to know when she was ill, or hurt. 

This time Megan had brought someone else with her. A physiotherapist. At first she had wanted to refuse the woman’s help but, as she took in her looks, she had found she was speechless. The woman was beautiful enough that she was silenced from her usual grumbling. 

Still she had fought to be left alone with the woman, still bed-bound but at least now she had company.


	3. Family Ties

Three sessions in and Erica’s babysitter had let her down. She had been forced to bring her daughter with her. The child was barely four, and shy. Laura seemed aware that her mother had to work and had settled happily enough to do some drawing. 

As they worked Erica began to talk about her life, finally opening up to Lily. Lily had found herself charmed by the woman’s voice when she talked about her daughter, and saddened by the easy tears that sprang to Erica’s eyes when she talked about the way she had been pushed into having Laura. 

She had not meant to fall for the woman, she had not ever wanted to and yet, watching Erica with her child, the easy smile on her face was enough that Lily did fall in love.   
She was healing, slowly, and Erica would soon leave, no longer needed, unless she came up with a way out. 

Megan had provided her a way out. She had been walking, carefully, when Megan’s adopted son had bounded over to hug her, knocking her over and causing her to lose her breath. Megan, as she often did, had instantly fussed. 

Erica would be needed for a while longer. 

It was only when Erica had come to the session the week after, flushed and clearly angered by something, that Lily understood what she was feeling. She had fallen in love with her.   
She had waited, as she had been told she would have to, for her treatment to come to an end, then, knowing Erica needed a marriage to get her child back, she had proposed.   
Erica, to her surprise had agreed. Her new life had started that night.


End file.
